Red Moon
by Lina Ben
Summary: Penguins of Madagascar High School AU. As if spending Autumn Break in Vegas wasn’t enough for Private, Zoolander Heights High pauses in excitement for the upcoming lunar eclipse. Sequel to Red Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Red Moon by Lina Ben

Hello, this is my second Penguins of Madagascar story! This is basically a Penguins of Madagascar High School AU. This is also the sequel to Red Dawn and I will recommend that you read Red Dawn before reading Red Moon.

I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, any song references, any pop culture references or any songs on Private's ipod.

There will be a few guest appearances of some celebrities, namely various bands in Red Moon. So yeah, I don't own them and any of their songs.

I don't own the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter and Family Guy by Seth McFarlane.

I don't own "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry, "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 and "Starstruckk" by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry.

Chapter 1: Starstruckk

* * *

_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_~Starstruckk by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry_

* * *

The sound of familiar music pounded through four teenage boys' ears to the rhythm of their quickening heart rates. They had just entered _Paparazzi's Hut_, one of the many all age's clubs/casinos in Las Vegas city. Now these four teens weren't any ordinary teens, they were The Penguin Elite Force which was also apart of a secret service called The Force. The shortest teen has short black hair with short bangs with ice blue eyes. His name is Percy "Private" Swimmer and he is the shortest out of his three friends. The second shortest teen's name is Seth "Skipper" Sarge and he has short black hair and bangs that frame his face with dark sapphire blue eyes. He is the leader of the group and despite his strict teachings he does have a soft spot for his team. The second tallest teen's name is Ricky "Rico" Knight and he has messy black hair stylized into a Mohawk and small green eyes. The tallest of the team, Kalen "Kowalski" Berg has short black slicked back hair and brown eyes.

Private jumped up and down excitedly in his spot. He couldn't believe it, he was actually in Las Vegas going to see 3OH!3 and Katy Perry live in concert. Skipper, who stood next to the excited teen carefully, placed his arm over Private's shoulders to keep the teen firmly on the ground. Private winced as his leader's arm pressed a little too firmly on his right shoulder. It still felt very sore and tender from his bullet graze. Precisely one week and one day ago Private was shot by a stay bullet when he was captured by and old enemy of Skipper's, Dr. Blowhole. He had been released from the hospital two days later and been given pain killers, which helped a bit. The last week before Autumn Break had been a very long week because Sam, the so called English teacher and the man that had captured Private had left because he had left the previous Friday. Skipper, Rico and Kowalski had rescued their team-mate and were escaping when Private was shot.

Now, however these teens were on a new assignment to tail teenage criminals in the all age's clubs of Las Vegas. This had remained a secret up until Skipper has told them all they were going which was the day before. Tonight, Skipper was going to let his team watch the concert so long as they all scouted the crowd for trouble or anything suspicious. At the moment Katy Perry was on stage singing her newest song "Waking Up in Vegas" to warm up the crowd for later.

'_This is so exciting!'_ Private thought excitedly as the crowd cheered for the female singer. Private laughed and thought about texting Marlene but decided against it because he remembered that she and Rachel were visiting their family. It was the 15th of November and the first day of the Autumn Break and Private was excited for the coming week.

A few songs later, 3OH!3 had set up their equipment and were now playing their hit song "Don't Trust Me". It was a great song with a great beat that even made Skipper dance. Despite the four teen's fun and carefree exterior, secretly they were scanning the crowd for any trouble. However, nearby, something big was unfolding. In the dinner booths on the left side of the room, far away from the stage a deal was being made. Over at the bar, a teenage girl not much older than the four Force agents was ordering non-alcoholic drinks for the two teenage boys making the deal. Moving into the booth behind the two teenage boys, the four teens listened carefully while talking excitedly with each other about the bands playing to not draw suspicion to themselves. Fiddling with an all-access pass Marlene had gotten him online; Private pressed his knuckles together and drew them apart. This sign meant to separate and that is just what Private did.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Private said loudly, getting up and promptly leaving the area.

Flashing his all-access pass to the bodyguards, Private walked backstage to get pick up the team's bags. He walked a little slower past a door that said Katy Perry. There was quiet talking coming from the room so Private sped up to get his team-mates bags which also held their guns and various spy equipment. He arrived at the place where the bags were held and grabbed his team-mates. He walked back into the door quickly and just as soon as he left back stage Katy Perry onto the stage and got ready to play another song. She started playing "Hot N Cold" after Private arrived back at the booth his friends were in. The teenage girl at the bar had arrived back with drinks for the two teenagers that were sitting behind the four Force agents and was now giving the drinks to them. Private turned his head to glance at Katy Perry signing but was really looking at the girl. She had bleach blonde hair that reached her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue strapless top, a short chequered skirt, fishnet tights, black stilettos and she had the most unusual hazel coloured eyes. She was also wearing tonnes of make-up that made look older than younger.

'_She doesn't look very pretty…' _Private thought to himself, wrinkling his nose. He was so used to girls wearing clothes that suited them rather than clothes that didn't suit them at all.

When the teenage girl glanced at him, Private could have sworn that she had given him a smile. Shaking his head free of the strange thought, Private turned his head back to his friends and laughed at a joke that Skipper had just made. Kowalski placed a big bag of potato chips on the table and opened them noisily. While munching on their chips, Private reached into his pocket and pressed record on his tape recorder. The three behind the team were whispering angrily, arguing over the deal they were about to make. Soon enough, Katy Perry had finished singing "Hot N Cold" and was helping set up both her and 3OH!3's equipment to play their song. Over the cheering for the next song to play, Private starting listening to the conversation behind him.

"So, two grand or not?" The taller of the teenage boys asked. Private narrowed his eyes and pushed the volume on his tape recorder up higher.

The shorter male however wanted to haggle the price of what he was selling.

"Three grand, I won't go any lower." The shorter male grunted while the teenage girl murmured in agreement.

"Tell your bitch to get lost. She doesn't know who she is dealing with." The taller teen suddenly growled, making the teenage girl hiss in her defence. However this comment didn't phase the shorter male. When he spoke again his voice was as smooth as chocolate.

"Annie, get lost. You can't help me, not this time." The shorter teen murmured quietly, causing the girl to start crying.

"T-tonio, I-I t-thought you l-loved m-me!" The teenage girl wailed, her voice quivering slightly. By this time, 3OH!3 and Katy Perry had started singing "Starstruckk" and were getting to the chorus of the song.

"I never even learned to pronouse that word." The short teenage boy said smoothly, laughing softly as Katy Perry and 3OH!3 sang a similar line seconds after.

After he had said that, the girl had stood up and stormed off. When she reached the bar, a wave of wolf whistles flowed after her. The song went on for a while before, the short teenage boy's voice cut in.

"Fine, two grand it is." The boy said finally, giving up. Shaking hands, the shorter teen grabbed his drink and promptly left the booth. Waiting for the song to finish, the four Force agents crunched on their chips. With the concert over, the four friends picked up their bags and promptly walked out of _Paparazzi's Hut_ and back to their hotel. The hotel _Angel's Cloud_ was only a couple of blocks away and it was only 8:30 pm. Arriving at the hotel and taking the elevator to their shared suite, Private thought about that girl. How could that guy just kick her to the curb like that? That was just cruel and mean. Private flopped down onto his bed and laid there for a while just thinking before Skipper's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife through butter.

"Private, you got the tape recorder?" Skipper asked the smaller teen, his graze questioning. Private got up and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the recorder. Nearby, one the other side of the room on Kowalski's bed, Rico and Kowalski had opened a briefcase that was filled with various spy gear. Kowalski gently took out his laser cutter that he had invented. It had been stolen once by Rhonda Seelo, an evil substitute teacher that was one of Dr. Blowhole's minions. Kowalski took out more spy equipment and Rico grabbed them off the bed and played with them.

"Buttons!" Rico yelled suddenly, startling the other three Force agents. Rico had grabbed what looked like four small buttons and was now peering at them suspiciously. Kowalski shook his head, laughing at his friend.

"Rico, they are button cameras." Kowalski chuckled softly, gently taking the four small buttons away from the scond tallest teen.

On the other side of the room, on Skipper's bed, Skipper and Private were listening to the tape on Kowalski's laptop. Private had managed to muffle the background music so that they could hear the conversation more clearly. They pressed their heads together, both listening to the same headphones. After they had listened to the tape, they closed their eyes thinking.

'_Did these guys know we were tailing them?' _Private asked himself, thinking the whole situation through. It just didn't add up. Why hadn't the tallest teen told the girl to leave earlier? While Rico and Kowalski experimented with the equipment Private wondered about the girl. She wasn't much older than the team and she just looked so out of place with the short teen. Breaking away from his thoughts, Private got up from his place on Skipper's bed and walked over to the Mimi-bar. Taking out a Mars Bar and a Coke, Private walked back to his bed and placed the drink and treat on the bedside table. He flopped back onto his bed again, still thinking about the girl.

An hour and a half passed by quickly as the four Force agents relaxed. Skipper had already sent the tape to The Force's New York Headquarters and was now watching Family Guy with Kowalski and Rico. Private wasn't really paying much attention. He was too bust reading his new Warriors Book to care. He was re-reading Sunrise for the fourth time because he was still confused with some of the characters. It got easier and clearer once he re-read the book. It was only their first night in Las Vegas but little did these four teens know, something big was going down and they were all in the midst of it.

* * *

_It doesn't really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]  
Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]_

_~Starstruckk by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry_

* * *

Thanks for reading, my friends! Did anyone see any references to the show?

I won't be able to work on Red Moon much because my relatives are coming for Christmas. I'll try to get out chapter 2 by next week.

Another Michael Jackson song will be the title and influence of the next chapter. See if you can guess what song it is!

See ya,

Lina Ben


	2. Chapter 2: Smooth Criminal

Red Moon by Lina Ben

Hello, this is my second Penguins of Madagascar story! This is basically a Penguins of Madagascar High School AU. This is also the sequel to Red Dawn and I will recommend that you read Red Dawn before reading Red Moon.

I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, any song references, any pop culture references or any songs on Private's ipod.

I would like to thank Isabella387 for helping get the actual names for the hotels and clubs in Las Vegas. Thanks!

There will be a few guest appearances of some celebrities, namely various bands in Red Moon. So yeah, I don't own them and any of their songs.

I don't own The Simpsons Movie. I don't own the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter.

I am extremely sorry I couldn't get Chapter 2 out to you sooner, only my relatives from Sweden were here and I couldn't go on the internet because we were switching.

I don't own "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson.

Chapter 2: Smooth Criminal

* * *

_Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie_

_~Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson_

* * *

It was an unusually cool morning in Las Vegas city and various hotels and shops were opening. It was the 18th of November and four teenage boys were checking into a different hotel. It appeared that most of the teenage crime in Las Vegas had moved and Skipper and his team were following. They were now staying at _The Wynn_ but something strange was happening. A lot more people were gathered in the lobby such as reporters and the Las Vegas police. As Skipper finished checking them in reporters began to crowd around the team. The questions came all at once, the reporters and journalist's voices jumbling together.

"Are you from the FBI?"

"Are you four teenagers directly involved with the case?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

Finally snapping, Skipper yelled to silence the crowd.

"What are you all taking about?" Skipper asked, his lips twisting into a confused frown. Meanwhile, Rico was pushing away various reporters to make a gap. Quickly escaping the crowd and pulling their luggage along, the four teens piled into an elevator and went up to the 7th floor.

Walking out of the elevator, the four teens walked to their room number and opened to door. Inside was very spacious and nice. In the middle of the room was a big couch that was facing a wide screen TV and behind that there was four beds facing each other. On the left side of the room was a door that Private guessed lead to the bathroom. Pulling their luggage into the room, the four teens set down their things and sat on their beds. Kowalski got out his laptop and Rico pulled out various spy gadgets from his suitcase. Private also got out his laptop, plugging his cell phone into the computer to contact Force Headquarters. Meanwhile, Skipper paced the room, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. What was happening at this hotel?

It was 9:00 am by the time there was a knock at the door. Pulling his headphones from his ears, Private got up to answer it. Opening the door, Private was surprised to find two police officers and one man that looked like a detective.

"Hello, my name is Detective Dean Johnson and these two are Officers Erickson and Anderson." The detective introduced himself and the two officers, gesturing to them as he spoke.

"Is Skipper here?" The man asked, attempting to peer into the room. Private quickly called his leader over, while detective waited patiently. When Skipper arrived he introduced himself again and told him about an assault case they were working.

"I think that you need to see the victim first." The detective said deeply.

'_Is this an attempted murder?' _Private thought worriedly as he rapidly changed into jeans, a white shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He looped his Force badge into his belt that held up his jeans and quickly hurried out of the room, easily catching up to his friends.

Taking the elevator up to the 8th floor, Private's thoughts were jumbled in his head. What type of case was it? Was the victim already dead? Hastily shaking these thoughts from his head the teen took a deep breath. The team walked into the room, one by one, until they were all standing around the bed in the middle of the room. On the edge of the bed that was closest to the door sat a teenage girl. A very familiar teenage girl. It was the same girl from _Paparazzi's Hut_, the girl that had gotten dumped by her drug dealer boyfriend. Her bleach blonde hair appeared to be pulled into a short ponytail; most of her make-up was smudged, her clothes were dark with sweat and bloodstains, her skin was bruised and had many cuts over her arms and her unusual hazel eyes were bloodshot.

'_What happened to this girl?' _Private asked himself, wondering who could have done this. He hadn't realized here was staring off into space until Kowalski lightly tapped his shoulder, bringing his attention back to what Skipper was discussing with the investigator.

When the investigator left to question the girl, Skipper pulled his team into a make-shift football huddle.

"So, assault?" Private asked his leader, his gaze questioning. Skipper nodded, his dark sapphire blue orbs twinkling with determination.

"Is it from the drug deal that happened a few nights ago?" Kowalski wondered out loud, gazing back to the girl who was sitting on the bed being questioned. Skipper nodded again, his eyes narrowing.

"Her name is Annie Lockhart; she was the girl that got dumped." Skipper explained to his team, before breaking the huddle. Once the investigator had finished his questioning, Skipper pulled Private over the girl who was sitting on the bed while Kowalski and Rico walked over to the smashed window and examined it.

"Annie, will you please tell us what happened?" Private asked the teenage girl, starting the questioning. The teenage girl however, shook her head.

Casting a quick glance to his leader, Private gave a long and tired sigh.

"Please, Annie. If you can't answer any of our questions, then we won't be able to find this guy." Skipper said firmly, his voice a few touches deeper than before.

The girl gulped gazed up at Skipper with fear-stricken eyes. She sniffed and composed herself quickly.

"O-okay…well I had just gotten back from a p-party and I was about to get c-changed when I heard something. I turned on the lights and _he_ was standing there." She said, putting extra emphasis on the 'he'. That got both Skipper and Private's attention.

"Who is this guy?" Skipper questioned the girl, gently. The girl bent her head and murmured the name so quietly that Private and Skipper didn't hear it.

"Could you please speak up, miss?" Private asked her after a long pause. She gulped again, but nodded.

"His name is Marco, and he works under Serjay. Serjay is guy that made the deal with Tonio about the drugs." Annie murmured quietly to the two Force agents.

"Okay and then what happened?" Skipper asked, his eyes seemingly wondering off elsewhere.

"H-he was standing near the window and he told me to walk closer to him. I r-refused at first but t-then he was suddenly at my side, gripping m-my wrist painfully. He d-dragged me over to the window a-and pulled out a knife." The teenage girl was hiccuping by the time she said this, not wanting to speak much longer. Private gave a sympathetic sigh, patting her shoulder with his hand.

"It's okay, Annie. Can you please tell us what happened next?" Private asked the girl quietly, his voice lowering a notch. Annie quickly composed herself again, and nodded.

"He then took a swipe at me with the knife and I dove out of the way. I then pushed him away a tried to run but h-he pinned m-me against the window. Marco then swiped the knife against my arms, giving me all of these cuts." The teenage girl said, gesturing to the shallow cuts all over her body.

"Please continue." Skipper pressed on, his eyes narrowing at everything she said.

"I finally managed to push him away but then he grabbed something from behind him a whacked me with it. He left a few minutes later and I think I fell asleep." Annie said, finishing her story.

Private and Skipper glanced at each other, and nodded.

'_How are we going to catch this guy?' _Private wondered to himself, and then gasped at the glint in Skipper's eyes.

'_Oh dear, I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking.' _Private suddenly thought, worried. He has known Skipper for three years and all this time he knew Skipper would eventually bring himself to this level.

"You're going to use her as bait!" Private yelled at his leader when the team got back to their room, half an hour later.

"Private, we have to do this. There's no other way to draw him out of hiding." Skipper pointed out calmly, his eyes betraying his calm physical appearance. Deep in his dark sapphire blue eyes, anger was boiling. Private knew he was angering his leader by speaking out, but he had to take a stand. Skipper was going too far by deciding this. Kowalski and Rico merely sat quietly on Kowalski's bed, Rico gazing over Kowalski's shoulder as the intellectual typed on his laptop. They didn't really want to get into this disagreement. Private was glaring down at his leader, who sat on Private's bed. Skipper blinked slowly at his team-mates glare, keeping his posture and eyes calm. Finally breaking his gaze, Private decided to pace for a while. After his fourth circle around the room, he knew Skipper was getting annoyed. Hiding his slight smirk, Private sighed and continued pacing. An audible growl cut through the air in the room after Private finished his sixth circle. Ignoring this, Private continued on, smirking as Skipper attempted to keep himself calm.

"Will you stop that, Private!" Skipper suddenly yelled, startling Kowalski and Rico and making Private smirk wider. Private stopped and jumped to attention at the yell, but he kept on smirking until Skipper slapped him across the face. The sound of skin on skin made the other two shiver and the smirk slipped off Private face. He suddenly felt sorry for angering his leader and he knew that he at least deserved a punishment.

'_I can't believe I'm going to agree to this…' _Private thought to himself, shrugging to himself sadly.

'_I guess we can't go by the book all the time.' _Private decided, nodding to himself.

"Sorry, Skippah. I didn't mean any disrespect by my actions, sir." Private finally spoke after a long silence, his eyes downcast.

After several long moments, Skipper gently placed his fingers under his team-mates chin and tilted his head up.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Private. I always ask so much of you and you always follow my orders blindly, but sometimes there is only so much I can ask." Skipper sighed, gazing into the smaller teen's eyes. Private nodded, a fire of determination returning to his eyes.

The team spent the rest of that day at the hotel swimming pool, playing and floating in the cool water. Kowalski was holding a test tube filled with the pool's water, trying to figure out what was in the water. Rico jumped into the water over and over again, not getting bored of his repetitive jumps. Meanwhile, Skipper and Private swam in the deep end of the pool talking quietly. Private felt more relaxed around his leader now than before. This wasn't the first time he had spoken out against his leader, a year back the two had a massive argument and it took three days for them to make up. Arriving back in their room by 4:30 pm, Private dried himself quickly with his towel and changed into his favourite jeans, a new button up shirt and his favourite leather jacket. When everyone was ready, they took the elevator up to the 8th floor and started to set up the room they would be using. Earlier that day, reporters from many channels had reported that Annie Smith was alright and reported that the assault was the consequence of a drug deal. This was true, so it was sure to lure either Marco or Serjay out of the shadows of Las Vegas City.

The room that Annie was now staying in had installed cameras, microphones, miniature cameras and other un-detectable spy equipment. Annie was given a run-down on what was going to happen and she agreed to be the bait. By 7:00 pm Annie was watching The Simpsons Movie with a bored expression. In the next room over, the team was monitoring Annie. Suddenly, Skipper's jacket pocket buzzed to life. Checking who was calling him, Skipper groaned when he flipped open his phone. Skipper walked over to Private and leaned in close to his ear.

"I have to take this, Private. Can you keep an eye on everything?" The leader breathed into his ear softly. Nodding, Private smiled and winked at his leader. On the desk with the most monitors, Kowalski and Rico also nodded their attention still on the monitors and plasma screens. Skipper turned and promptly walked out of the room to answer his phone.

About 10 minutes later, Skipper walked back into the room with a very angry look on his face. He quickly gripped Private by the wrist and forcefully pulled him out of the room. Skipper led him all the way to the elevator. When the elevator opened, Skipper pushed Private into there and followed him in after.

"What's going on?" Private asked his leader, wondering what had gotten him upset.

"The Force is going to pull the plug on this one." Skipper growled, his dark sapphire blue eyes darkening.

"W-what! Why?" Private gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

"I don't freaking know, but I want to find out." The leader growled angrily, his voice deep in tone.

"W-why are you telling me this, sir?" Private asked quietly, lowering his gaze to the ground.

The reply he got from his leader was only a small shrug of his shoulders. Private suddenly got a determined glint in his eyes. The team was going to solve the case no matter what!

At around 8:30 pm, was when something interesting happened. Somebody was outside the window on the balcony. The cameras picked it up, and quickly alerted the four Force agents. After grabbing their guns and handcuffs, the four raced out the door and waited calmly outside the door. On the other side of the door, the person had gotten in through the window and was now walking over to where Annie sat on the bed still watching the movie. Then the door was suddenly knocked down and at the door stood the four Force agents, in their battle poses. The person jumped and dropped a very big knife to the floor. Annie stopped watching her movie and curled up tightly against herself, in fear of being hit again. The four teens swiftly took out their guns and Private took out the pair of handcuffs. The person that stood before them was in a black ski mask and was decked out head to toe in black clothing. Underneath the clothing the teen was very muscly, in a very familiar way.

"Put your hands up, Serjay." Skipper said calmly, walking closer to the teen.

Serjay put up his hands and Private quickly cuffed the right hand. Spinning the teen around, Private cuffed his other hand. The four teens walked out of the room with the teen in tow and Kowalski phoned the police from his phone. The rest of the night happened pretty quickly by then. The police had arrived an hour later and formally arrested Serjay and by 9:30 pm, it was all over the news. The four Force agents told the reporters that they would speak to them tomorrow and spent the rest of the night in the hotel swimming pool. The team left Las Vegas by the 21st of November and arrived in New York the very next morning. Overall, Autumn Break was a great way to work and have fun at the same time. It was all because Annie really was okay.

* * *

_Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_

_~Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson_

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading, my friends! Did anyone see any references to the show?

Wow, I didn't realize this was a really big chapter.

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

See ya,

Lina Ben


	3. Chapter 3: Wheels

Red Moon by Lina Ben

Hello, this is my second Penguins of Madagascar story! This is basically a Penguins of Madagascar High School AU. This is also the sequel to Red Dawn and I will recommend that you read Red Dawn before reading Red Moon.

I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, any song references, any pop culture references or any songs on Private's ipod.

There will be a few guest appearances of some celebrities, namely various bands in Red Moon. So yeah, I don't own them and any of their songs.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get Chapter 3 out to you guys, I've just been so busy lately with the school's writing club I'm currently apart of, Gymnastics and Psychology homework.

Warning: Involves random book throwing.

I don't own "Wheels" by the Foo Fighters. I don't own Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic At The Disco. I also don't own "Baby" by Justin Bieber.

Chapter 3: Wheels

* * *

_Well I wanted something better, man  
I wished for something new  
Yeah, I wanted something beautiful  
I wished for something true  
Been lookin' for a reason, man  
Something to lose_

_~Wheels by the Foo Fighters_

* * *

"Good morning, neighbours!"

An annoying shout sliced through the air around the team as they ate breakfast. Kowalski gave a quiet sigh as he washed the dishes while Rico dried them. Private groaned, placing his hands on his head. Skipper meanwhile aimed what looked like Marlene's copy of Breaking Dawn at King Julien's head and missed him by a mere second. Julien ducked just in time for book hit the door behind him.

"It's too early in the morning to hear you shouting, ringtail." Skipper growled dangerously, taking a quick sip of his coffee. It was finally the 23rd of November and it was the day that everyone was going back to school. Private straightened up his tie and loosened it a little. The teams new school schedules had been posted in the mail so Private took it out of his diary and glanced at it, still munching on his toast.

_Monday 23__rd__ November Weekly Schedule Percy Swimmer Form Class 11U3_

_1__st__ Period English 1A 9:00- 10:00_

_2__nd__ Period Maths 1A 10:00- 11:00_

_Recess 11:00- 11:20_

_3__rd__ Period Music 1A 11:20- 12:20_

_4__th__ Integrated Science 1A 12:20-1:20_

_Lunch 1:20- 1:50_

_5__th__ Period Psychology 1A 1:50- 2:30_

_6__th__ Period Art 1B 2:30- 3:10_

After Julien had left Kowalski and Rico finished washing and drying the dishes. Leaving the apartment, the four teens arrived at the bus stop just in time. The bus arrived quickly and everyone jumped on. Private sat in his usual window seat with Kowalski next to him, chattering on about their Integrated Science work. Skipper and Rico sat behind them with Skipper reading a book and Rico giggling about something. In front of Private and Kowalski, Marlene and Rachel sat together talking about music. On the other side of the bus, Samantha and Hailey were comparing Robert Patterson to Taylor Launtner. Doris and Ariel sat behind them, listening in eagerly to the conversation. Max and Rodger sat near the front of the bus with Julien, Mort and Maurice. The rest of the seniors sat at the back of the bus chatting away, gossiping about things they had heard over the break.

When the bus arrived at school, Skipper and Kowalski were discussing who was going to replace Sam. Private gave a shudder, briefly flashing back to what had happened in the first week of November. Sam Fredrick had been the school's new English teacher that had kidnapped and tortured Private along with his father Dr. Blowhole in an effort to get revenge on Skipper for putting him in jail many years ago. Private wondered who was going to be their new English teacher while walking to English. Kowalski looked worried and gripped onto Private's hand squeezing it reassuringly. Skipper had a deep unsettling frown on his face that made a timid-looking freshmen squeak and jump out of the way of the incoming juniors. Rico looked slightly nervous, but he managed to giggle to hide it. Arriving at the classroom, Private took a deep breath and opened the door.

What Private saw didn't make him freeze or run out of the room screaming, but made his eyes widen as he came face to face with the teacher. The teacher looked to be in his early thirties and had short dark hair and kind brown eyes. Private quickly made his way to an empty seat and sat down, his friends trailing behind him. Skipper glared at the teacher, his eyes narrowed in thought. As more students filled the room, the teacher's slight smile changed into a full blown grin.

"Hello, class!" The man greeted the class once everyone had arrived. There were a couple of whispered comments made about Sam, their old English teacher.

"My name is Mr. Rozario and I'm going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year." The teacher, Mr. Rozario explained to the students.

'_At least he doesn't give me the creeps.' _Private thought as the teacher talked about what they were going to be learning. The first thing the students had to do was to break up into pairs and talk about the most embarrassing moment in their life. Private paired up with Kowalski and they took their seats at the back of the class.

Kowalski went first, talking about a brief moment when he was ten years old. As he explained about a bad science fair project that went crazy and started attacking everyone, Private listened intently. He hadn't heard this story before, but he just thought that Kowalski didn't want to talk about it. At the end of Kowalski's story, the teacher let the other students think about a story before telling the person that had gone before them.

"Uh, do you remember when we were first freshmen here? I knocked over Skipper's favourite mug and broke the cup. After that…" Private started out confidently but he was starting to feel uneasy as he continued on. He paused in his story and glanced hastily at the teacher, who was sneaking glanced his way. Kowalski prompted him with a small cough and Private returned to his story to end it a few sentenced later.

"Private? Are you okay?" Kowalski asked, worried fro his friend. His brown eyes showed deep concern for Private. He nodded stiffly, squeezing the chair tightly in his hands.

By the end of English, Private was sure that he was going to pass out from the stress. Was he imagining the new teacher glancing at him with a strange glint in his eye? As the four teens walked to Maths alongside Marlene, they remained silent and wrapped in their own thoughts. Maths was nothing interesting, they were learning how to organise events and write up graphs. The easy equations made Private's stiff shoulders loosen and relax a little. He always did enjoy Maths. As Private worked, Skipper chucked notes at him. _You okay? _The note had read. Private wrote down _I don't know, Skipper_ on the same note and threw it back.

When the bell rang for recess, Private bolted out of class quickly. His friends hurried behind him, arriving at their favourite spot to sit. The flowers from the cherry blossom tree were beginning to fall off and wither. It was clear that they didn't like the cold that was soon coming.

"What's wrong, Private?" Skipper asked, clearly worried for the smallest teen of the group.

"There's just something about him that's a bit off-key." Private answered quietly.

As the team ate their recess, they threw themselves head-first into their thoughts on the new English teacher.

The bell rang so the team got to their feet to head to class. Private, Rico and Skipper headed to Music while Kowalski headed to IT Studies. The brief walk to their relaxed Music class was slow and steady, but the managed to arrive on time. Mr. Jackson was already there fiddling with his ipod again. Big letters were scrawled out on the boardthat said _Inspirational Writing_. Private, Rico and Skipper sat down next to KingJulien. As the rest of the class filed in, Private wondered what they were going towrite about.

Once everyone was in class Mr. Jackson began his usual lecture with ajoke."Okay, when we listen to music we interpret it and judge it. There is no wrong orright interpretation for the music we listen to. We form our own opinions on the songsby us interpreting it and then judging it." Mr. Jackson said, making everyone in theroom hanging of his every word."Okay, what we are doing today is listening to some music on my ipod and thenwriting a page on how you interpret the music. It can be a short story, poem or just asummary." Mr. Jackson described what they were going to do, everyone noddingeagerly. While everyone got out their notebooks; Mr. Jackson placed his ipod in thedocking station. The first song that came on was "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic At The Disco.

It was a song that Private, Skipper and Rico had all heard beforewhen Kowalski downloaded it almost a year ago. It had an almost supernatural feel toit that also felt slightly modernized. After the song had finished, everyone took out their pens and started writing.

_They were created for different reasons. One reason was to keep the time of day and __night flowing. Another was so that the first light would always break through the __darkness. They were gods, living in plain sight with the strange humans. The Moon __God was quiet and often kept to himself. He was intimidating and bipolar, happy one __moment, angry the next. The Sun Goddess was loud, bold and always had a bright __smile. She was open and friendly, willing to be anyone's friend._

_When they first met, it was twilight. The sun had just gone down and the moon was __beginning to rise from the horizon. The Sun Goddess walked down a sandy beach, __smiling and gazing at the sea. At the end of the beach, near some rocks, the Moon __God was meditating. Breathing deeply, the Moon God hadn't even noticed the __young woman sneaking up behind him. Opening one eye, he spoke in a calm voice __addressing her with an air of annoyance._

"_Who might you be? A human or someone else?"_

"_My name is Hikari. Are you the Moon God?" She asked merely out of curiosity, __wondering who this young man could be. He stood up and turned around, coming __face to face with her. When he gazed into her eyes, he gasped, jumping back as if a __knife had struck his heart. He gripped her wrists tightly in his hands, pulling them to __his chest._

"_No, you can't be…" He whispered, suddenly afraid. He knew this was coming, he __just didn't know how soon. It was that first twilight they met and began the adventure __of their lives. _

By the time Private had finished his writing, Skipper was just finishing of his interpretation of what the song was about. When the bell rang, ten minutes later, Private packed up his things and headed to Integrated Science. He arrived just after Doris walked through to door. He made his way to sit next to Kowalski and got out his notebook and a pen. Their teacher walked in and explained what they were learning about. To correspond with Health Education, they were all now learningabout the human body. What they were going to be learning was Sex whacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, Doris blushed deeply and Private whacked his forehead against the desk. Sheets were handed out on thereproductive systems of females and males. The second Kowalski's eyes landed on the sheet of paper he blushed deeply, frowning. This was going to be one hell of a term.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kowalski and Private sprinted out of the classroom as fast as they could. They arrived at their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree minutes before Rico and Skipper, who both shared equal looks of embarrassment and annoyance. Skipper began ranting about the class, protesting that he already knew a lot about the human body from his studies. Kowalski and Private were suddenly very interested in their lunch. Rico was merely gazing off into space, clearly thinking aboutsomething else. Once lunch was over, the four teens made their way to Psychology.

They arrived in class a little early, so they sat down in their seats and got out theirnotebooks, talking quietly amongst the time Ms. Tolhurst arrived, everyone was already in their seats ready for the lesson. First, she asked what lying was. She began to give definitions on what it was, from small white lies to so-huge-they-could-get-you-into-trouble kinda lies. The teacher then asked the class to write down their own definition for the word 'lie'.

Private scribbled down his own definition as Doris and Marlene giggled behind him. Wondering why the girls were giggling, Private turned around to see the girls drawing hearts and sighing at a Justin Bieber picture. Rolling his ice blue eyes in annoyance, Private turned back to his work. Smirking when Skipper hissed at the girl to put thepicture away, Private finished his definition and grinned. Once the class had written down their definitions, Ms. Tolhurst started talking about a psychologist that specialized in reading people body language when they lied. His name was Dr. Elkman and he made huge breakthroughs in reading a person's body language when they lied. Ms. Tolhurst talked about him form the entire lesson, all ofthe students hanging of her every word. Most of the class jumped when the bell rangfor their next class, causing the four Force agents to laugh. They left for Art afterpacking up their things.

Arriving in Art, Private took out his Art Essay and handed to the teacher. Art went by in a blur; Private really just wanted the day to end. Finally when the last bell of the day rang, the four teens raced out the school to the school car park. Private smiled as the four teens sat comfortably in the car. It had been a long day and the four teens were ready to do some relaxation. Hours later, after the team ate dinner and had showers, Private was starting to nod off. Kowalski and Rico had gone to their room to get ready for bed. Skipper sat on the balcony next to Private, gazing at the stars. A blanket was wrapped around them, keeping them both warm. It had been a long and stressful day and all Private wanted to do was go to sleep. He leaned against Skipper's shoulder, his eyes drooping. Taking Private inside, Skipper closed the glass balcony door and took the smaller agent to their shared room. Placing Private in his bed, Skipper tucked in the blankets around the young teens sleeping form before going to sleep himself. It had been a long day and it would only get better from here.

* * *

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over _

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down) _

_~Wheels by the Foo Fighters_

* * *

Thanks for reading, my friends! Did anyone see any references to the show?

I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, guys. I'll try to get out some more chapters soon.

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

See ya,

Lina Ben


End file.
